Dream Again
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: An old love comes back into Deeks life. Might be some sensitive things.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I wrote this awhile ago and completely forgot about it. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You're our liaison, Deeks," Callen said calmly, "Are you telling me that you don't want to liaison with the other detective?"<p>

"It's not that I don't want to talk to the other detective," I said shrugging, "I'm just hoping you will talk to her instead."

"Why is that?"

Clearing my throat I turned away from him and tried to think of a good excuse without telling him the truth. It was a very complicated situation that I didn't really want to explain yet.

"It's a difficult situation," I said looking at the ground, "It doesn't matter. Will you do it or not?"

"Fine," Callen said nodding, "But I want an explanation when I get back."

"Okay. And thank you, Callen."

Callen nodded his head once and walked through the door. Letting out a deep breath I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head. I knew that it wasn't good if I had too many thoughts in my head especially since we were on a case.

Walking out of the workout room I started toward my desk slowly. If I was able to keep everything in order until after the case I would be able to do something about the situation.

"It's not good to keep secrets from your team, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said from her office.

"It's not much of a secret," I said sighing, "I just don't like to talk or think about it."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing, Hetty."

"And I wasn't asking. Tell me Mr. Deeks."

"It was a long time ago. I know the detective that we'll be working with. Actually I went to school with her. She was my first steady girlfriend, we dated for almost all of high school."

"You sound like you really loved her."

"I do, I did. About halfway through our senior year she told me she was pregnant. Of course I freaked out at first, but I had always promised myself that I wasn't going to be like my Dad. She had only been pregnant for about two months when I found her crying in her bedroom."

"She had lost the child?"

"Yeah. A miscarriage, I didn't even ask what happened. We tried to be a couple for awhile after that, but it was hard on both of us. We haven't talked to each other since graduation. I've, sort of, been keeping track of her since then. You know, just to see how she's doing."

"And she's been doing well?"

"She is now. She had a little trouble before she got this job. I'd go into that, but I promised I wouldn't talk about it to anyone."

"You do realize you'll have to talk to her soon?"

"I know. I'm just hoping to get my head on straight before that."

"Then you might want to get to work on that quickly. I've told Mr. Callen to bring her here so we could all get on the same page in this case."

I froze when I heard Hetty say that. Seeing her for the first time in all these years probably wouldn't end well for either of us. She was my first love and I did still love her. At a time I had planned my whole life with her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said softly.

"Mr. Deeks, you have to face her," Hetty said calmly, "There is no way around this. The more you stall the harder it will be."

Nodding my head I turned and went to my desk. I knew that there wasn't a point in fighting Hetty on this. She was probably right anyway. Maybe things wouldn't end up in one of us being hurt again.

When I got to my desk I sat down and let out a sigh. Kensi looked at me in confusion and was about to ask what was wrong when Callen walked in. Feeling the need to make myself invisible I moved my chair against the wall.

From where I was sitting I could see her, but I was covered by shadows. I had a little more time to prepare. Just a couple more seconds and a few more deep breaths and we'd be face to face once more.

I looked her over and smiled sadly to myself. She had on dark jeans that hugged her body, a light pink tank top, and a dark red leather jacket. Her hair was down and in loose curls.

In looks she hadn't changed much. Her body was still curvy, her face round, pink lips shining with lip balm, green eyes highlighted with a little mascara and hidden behind honey colored glasses.

"Detective Gabriella Perry," Callen said calmly, "This is Special Agent Kensi Blye and our liaison Officer Marty Deeks."

Watching Gabriella closely I saw her jerk toward where I was sitting. Moving forward slightly I waved at her with a soft smile. Gabriella didn't move for a moment before she shook her head.

"It's nice to meet you Special Agent Blye," Gabriella said slowly.

"Kensi works," Kensi said looking at me, "Do you two know each other?"

"Yeah," I said standing up, "You look well, Gabby."

"You too, Marty," Gabriella said tugging on her sleeve.

My eyes instantly went to her wrist when she did that. It might have been a lot of years between the last time I saw her, but she meant too much to me still. Grabbing her arm I stared into her eyes looking for some sign.

"Gabriella," I said almost growling.

"We'll talk later," Gabriella said gently pulling away, "Where are we going to talk about the case?"

"Upstairs," Callen said eyeing me carefully.

Gabriella nodded softly and made her way upstairs with Sam and Kensi. I was going to walk with them, but from the way Callen was staring at me I knew that I should just talk to him now.

"What was that about?" Callen asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I know her," I said calmly.

"I got that, Deeks. What I meant was you freaked when she tugged on her jacket. Why?"

"I can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't."

"I hope she's worth your trust, Deeks."

"Trust me, Callen. There's no one better."

Sighing to myself I made my way upstairs. When I got there I saw Hetty talking to Gabriella softly. Gabriella had a gently smile on her face that I loved. She only used it after I had done or said something that she claimed made her heart skip a beat.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty said smiling, "It's nice of you and Mr. Callen to join us. Miss Perry will you please tell us all you know about the murders."

Gabriella nodded calmly and started to explain what she knew. I half listened to her knowing that if need be I could always ask Kensi later. I couldn't focus on the case until I knew what was going on with Gabriella.

When we were in school Gabriella used to joke that I was a 'Mother Hen'. She said that it made things more interesting. That was until I found out that she had been cutting herself.

I freaked out when I found out and had locked the two of us in her room until she explained everything to me. It wasn't long after that, that I had started to check her to see if she had done anything to herself.

I loved Gabriella with all of my heart and I wasn't going to lose her because of that. It had taken awhile, and a few trips to the local shrink, but she finally started to get better.

Then she had the miscarriage. I knew that it broke her heart and I tried to be there for her, but I wasn't handling the situation any better then she was. I should have helped her more, but I ended up leaving.

"Marty," Gabriella said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Gabby," I said stepping closer to her.

Even after all of these years it was hard not to be standing next to her. My friends had often told me that we were already like an old married couple. I had laughed at that then, but now it seemed like they were right.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm probably going to be around here for awhile, until the case is closed," Gabriella said nervously, "I thought you should know so you don't freak out if you see me again."

"I wouldn't freak out," I said softly, "Anyway, I thought we were going to talk."

"About what? Is there anything really left to say?"

"There's always more to say. We've grown up a lot Gabby. Please, all I'm asking for is one dinner at my place. I'll make sure to get triple chocolate brownies."

Gabriella laughed softly at me. Brownies was the only thing that I was ever able to bribe her with. We spent days at her house making brownies and talking. I didn't realize how much I could miss our too perfect life together until it was gone.

"You get the brownies and I'll get the ice cream," Gabriella said smiling.

"Ah, the two best foods in the world," I said before I could stop myself, "Too bad that's not what I want."

Gabriella's smile slipped off her face as I said that. A joke that had come so simple to us before was something that could now tear us apart again. I was royally screwing this up.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Gabriella said softly.

"You should," I said quickly, "And I want you to."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. I wrote this awhile ago and completely forgot about it. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Deeks," Kensi said leaning on my desk, "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah," I said smiling, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You just have this weird look in your eyes every time you look at Gabriella. Just thought you might need someone to talk to."

"I'm fine, I don't know what you're talking about."

Kensi shook her head and let out a soft sigh. I knew that she didn't believe me, but there was nothing else I could do. Telling the truth would just end up in me trying to explain something I didn't even understand.

After I found out about the miscarriage I didn't know what to do. I didn't take the news well at all. I had tried to keep a level head through out it all but I never had time to think about it.

Once I found out I refused to think about it. I spent all of my energy in making sure that Gabriella was alright. She tried to get me to talk about it, but I couldn't handle it.

I always had thought that I had to be strong for Gabriella, but in the end I realized that I wasn't the strong one. Gabriella was the one that took everything and still managed to live. I couldn't do that.

"Deeks," Callen said hitting my arm, "We're going to the crime scene. Come on."

"Right," I said standing up.

"You okay man?"

"Fine."

"You know I don't believe that."

"Not my problem."

Before Callen could say anything else I run to the car and got in. Looking at the driver I felt my heart stop when I saw that it was Gabriella. As soon as I saw her I knew that this was a way to get us to talk without either of us being able to get away.

"We've been tricked haven't we?" Gabriella said sighing.

"Yeah," I said as she started the car, "So, how have you been?"

"Marty, I know you and I know you've been using your connections to check up on me. Just like I've been using mine to look in on you."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I know it was wrong, but when I heard that you were still here and working at LAPD I had to find out how you were."

"Why didn't you come and talk to me?"

"Why didn't you?"

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and tried to think. I didn't really have a reason for not going to see her. I should have known that our paths were going to cross at some point.

"I couldn't handle it," I said softly, "I didn't know how'd I react when I saw you."

"You seem to be taking it very well," Gabriella said calmly.

"I'm not. I'm freaking out. I don't want to say the wrong thing and to have it all fall apart on us again."

"Marty, there's nothing between us anymore."

I hated hearing Gabriella say that to me since I knew it was a lie. She might be able to lie to everyone else, but I had always been able to see right through her. It's how I knew when she needed help.

I didn't know whether or not I should call her on it though. This was my chance to get her back in my life, even if it was just as a friend. Nothing was the same since we had stopped going out.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Gabriella said in a whisper.

"No," I said equally as soft, "I couldn't. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I tried to move on, but things were harder then I thought."

"Maybe we could."

"We can't, Marty. Damn it, don't you get it? I still love you and every day I came close to dialing your number just to hear your voice, but I didn't. You haven't dealt with it yet."

"I have."

"No you haven't. I know you Marty Deeks and I know that you have tried to think about it every day, but you can't. You can't do it. And I can't be with you until you can."

"Gabby, what do you expect from me? Our child. You were carrying our child and we lost it. I was only eighteen of course I couldn't handle it."

"What's your excuse now?"

Gabriella shut the car off and got out. I took a second to take a few deep breaths so I didn't take off after her continuing to fight. I hated how well she knew me some of the times, even after all these years.

"We're not done, Gabby," I said getting out of the car.

"I think we are," Gabriella said calmly.

"No, I refuse to let it end like this again. I'm not letting it end again."

"You're not the only one involved in this, Marty. I have a say in it too and I want you to drop it before one of us gets hurt."

"We're already hurt! We lost our child Gabby and for some reason you still blame yourself don't you?"

"Of course I blame myself. I had a miscarriage. If that doesn't scream that it's my fault I don't know what does. And don't even start with who's blame who. I know you blame yourself as well."

"I must have dealt with it better since I didn't end up with scars covering my wrists."

"No you just ended up in the hospital with your stomach being pumped because of the bottle of Vicodin you took."

Gabriella and I stared angrily at each other knowing the other had gone too far. The situation was hard enough without having those thoughts and urges back in our heads.

"We both made a mistake," I said slowly.

"Whose to say that it wasn't all a mistake?" Gabriella said turning and walking into the crime scene.

Closing my eyes I took the full blow of what she had said. We had spent years together, planned our lives after high school together, her saying it was all a mistake hurt more than I expected.

"Deeks," Sam said staring at me.

"Next time you three want to stick your nose in my business," I said deathly calm, "Don't."

Going toward the crime scene I quickly got to work talking to the officer that had found the scene. It had been lucky that Gabriella and I hadn't really started to yell at each other yet.

Nothing was going like I had hoped. Maybe if I had a little more time to think things over it would have been different, but Gabriella was right. I was never one to stop and think about things, especially when they hurt me.

She was also right in saying I wasn't over the miscarriage. I might think about it everyday, but I never really took time to figure out how it made me feel. Not that I could be blamed, but the whole thing made me a little numb.

"Deeks," Kensi said when the officer was done talking, "If we had known…"

"You would have done the same thing," I said with a sigh, "That's one of the reasons I didn't tell you."

"What was the other reason?"

"Because I can't handle it. I've never been able to handle it. I didn't just lose my kid that day, I lost Gabby too. And I'm not getting either of them back."

"Maybe you could talk to Nate. He's going to be in town for a little while. I'm sure he'll listen to you."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Kensi. Thanks for trying. Just don't help anymore."

Walking away from her I continued to work the scene while trying to keep my thoughts at bay. Maybe Kensi was right. Nate seemed like a pretty nice guy when I met him, but I still didn't like the idea.

This was something that I thought somehow Gabriella and I would work through together, but I had completely messed that up. Thinking everything over made me feel more like a coward then I ever had.

Listening to Kensi's advice wouldn't be a bad thing though. In the long run it might just help me get Gabriella back, although at this point I doubted even that was possible.

"Guys," I said walking to Callen and Sam, "I'm going to head back. Do you have everything covered?"

"Yeah," Sam said nodding, "We're good here."

Nodding my head I went to the car before remembering that I didn't drive here. Kensi ran up to me and handed me the keys to the car she came in claiming she'd just drive back with Callen and Sam.

I smiled slightly at her. I knew what they had tried to do was to help, but since they didn't know what was actually going on they had ended up making everything worse.

When I got back to the office I let out a soft sigh and tried to figure out if I was doing the right thing. Today had been a long day and sleeping on this decision might be for the best. Too bad I knew that if I didn't do this now that I never would and nothing would ever change.

"Nate," I said when I found him, "I was hoping we could talk. You know, psychiatrist on patient?"


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. I wrote this awhile ago and completely forgot about it. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Okay, Deeks," Nate said nodding slightly, "That's a lot, but I think we can figure this out."<p>

"I don't have to like go into my childhood or anything, right?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Not unless you want to. Let's start with how you and Gabriella met."

"Nothing really special there. Gabriella had written a play and was going to direct it. I was hanging out with some of my friends and I made a comment about how easy it was. Too bad I didn't know she was also doing the choreography. She gave me a challenge to learn the dance moves. It took me two weeks and we ended up getting close."

I sighed softly thinking about how close Gabriella and I were. She was known for working hard on everything she did, but she did it with a smile and helping everyone on the way.

Gabriella was the best thing that had happened to me. She never walked away from me or made me feel bad for what happened with my Dad. She was one of the few people that I had complete trust in.

"Have you talked to her?" Nate asked calmly.

"If by talking you mean fought with her," I said sighing.

"What did you fight about?"

"The past mostly. She says I haven't dealt with the miscarriage and she's right. That's why I'm here. I can't deal with it by myself and I figured you'd be able to help me at least a little."

"I can try. What did you do after you got the news?"

"I was numb for awhile. The only time I felt something was when I was with Gabriella, but things were getting out of control. You can't tell anyone what I'm about to say."

"Alright."

Taking a deep breath I tried to think of a way to explain what happened. I was never one that liked thinking about the past, but that also meant that I never got past it. Which was turning into a big problem.

"When Gabriella was twelve she had started to cut herself," I said slowly, "It took awhile and she stopped for the most part."

"Then the miscarriage?"

"Yeah, and she started again. I tried to stop her, but it was getting to be too much for me. I got a bottle of Vicodin and took all of them."

"You tried to kill yourself?"

It had taken me a lot of time to see how stupid I had been. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time, but I regretted it everyday. Thinking back that was probably the day that Gabriella and I lost it.

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" I asked running a hand through my hair, "That Gabriella and I fell apart?"

"No," Nate said standing up, "You two were young and didn't know how to handle it. It's not too late Deeks. You need to talk to her about the miscarriage. And not fight."

"I doubt that we'll stop fighting. Both of us are messed up from it. I doubt that either of us we'll stop blaming the other."

"You blame her for the miscarriage?"

"No, but she thinks I do, just like I think she blames me."

"You both need to stop that. It's clear that you still love her, Deeks. You have to talk to her. As much as you hate it, you need to talk about the miscarriage. With her."

"I know. Thanks Nate."

Nate nodded his head gently and smiled as I left the office. What Nate said made a lot of sense, but thinking about talking to Gabriella about this was tearing me up. I didn't know how far I could go with this.

Walking to the desks I saw Gabriella talking with Callen and Sam. A smile was gracing her lips though it wasn't going reaching her eyes. I haven't seen her smile fully in a long time.

As I went to my desk I tried to think of a way to talk to Gabriella. With a small smile I remembered how I asked her out. It had taken me days to come up with something that didn't make me sound stupid.

I ended up with a shirt ruined by lunch room spaghetti and pants wet with chocolate milk. Everyone was laughing at me and I was about to skip the rest of the day when Gabriella grabbed my arm.

She asked me if I wanted to go out with her. At first I thought she was joking, but the way the light was in her eyes I knew that she wasn't. We went on a date the next day and it was the most fun I ever had on a date.

Hetty came in a little while later telling all of us to get home. Everyone started to leave and before Gabriella got to far I grabbed her hand and turned her towards me. She was glaring at me before I could even get a sentence out.

"I don't want to fight," I said quickly, "You said that I need to get past the miscarriage. And I will with your help."

"Marty," Gabriella said sighing.

"No, you need to listen to me. I can't get past this without you. I know it's not fair, but you're the person I count on. The one I know I can always talk to. Please, I just want to talk."

Gabriella looked at the ground and took a deep breath. Her eyes were betraying how scared she really was. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but Nate was right, both of us needed it.

"Do you know where I live?" Gabriella asked slowly.

"Of course," I said smiling.

"Then meet me at my place with some Chinese in an hour."

"Okay. I'll be there."

With a nod of her head Gabriella turned away from me and made her way out of the building. Letting out a sigh I tried to keep a straight head. This was just a step in the door with her.

There was nothing I wanted more then to be back in her life. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon though. She was too smart and strong to bring me in this early, but I hoped she loved me too much to keep me out anymore.

"Good luck, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said as I grabbed my jacket, "You'll need it."

Smiling at Hetty I left quickly. I knew that there were a lot of people agreeing that I needed to do this, but that didn't make it any easier to do. The idea of getting my heart broken again by the same girl wasn't something that sounded nice.

Nothing had been the same since Gabriella and I broke up. It wasn't that I felt like I didn't have anything, but I didn't have the person that I wanted. That made everything seem less important.

I went to my car and started to drive to the best Chinese place I knew. Everything had to go perfect for this to work between Gabriella and I. I had to make it work between us.

There were some many days where I regretted her leaving and not fighting for her. I wasn't going to let that happen again. I had to fight for her, even if I lost. Losing was better then not fighting at all.

After I got our food I drove to her place. Looking at the clock I saw that I had plenty of time left. I could have gone home and dressed in something nicer or taken a shower.

The fear of her not being her when I got back though was all to real. Gabriella was never the person to run away, but, then again, I brought out the worst in her. I always had done that.

She never ditched school until we started dating. Sneaking out of the house when her family was asleep was unheard of. I had brought out a different side of her, a rebellious side.

Gabriella, on the other hand, brought out the sensitive side of me. I had always thought that it was bull when a guy said that they were better people because of their partner, they were right.

"You're early," Gabriella said startling me out of my thoughts, "That's not like you."

Looking at Gabriella lean into my car through the passengers' window I tried not to remember the times when she had a playful smirk on her face after I dropped her off at her house after a night of hanging out.

"I haven't been me in awhile," I said calmly.

"Marty," Gabriella said sighing, "We can't."

"Yes we can. We just have to think things through. Get all of our ducks in a row."

"I prefer penguin."

"It can be whatever animal you want it to be as long as we start talking about what happened. It was hard on both of us and we didn't handle it right. We let it drive us apart when we should have gotten closer. The pain won't stop ever, but we can learn to deal if we do it together."

"No offense, Marty, but I thought I was the chick."

"Well, I decided to borrow your ovaries for awhile. Don't worry I'll get them dry-cleaned."

"I expect nothing less. And I know you're right. We never talked together. It's been a long time, but if you still want to try to work it out."

"I do."

"I have a bottle of vodka in my kitchen and two glasses ready for us. If you got the food I'm game for talking."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. I wrote this awhile ago and completely forgot about it. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Do you remember when we first met and I taught you the dance, Marty?" Gabriella said softly.<p>

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I told you I had never danced before and you said that there's always time to learn."

"And you learned. It took awhile and I had to soak my feet in water to get the blood off, but you learned."

Smiling happily I wiped my hands on my pants before standing up. Gabriella looked at me in confusion as I reached my hand towards her. As soon as Gabriella put her hand in mine I pulled her up and started to waltz around the room.

Gabriella laughed happily and wrapped her arms around me lovingly. Having Gabriella back in my arms was the most wonderful thing that I had felt since the last time she was there.

"You remember," Gabriella said happily.

"After weeks of practicing you bet I remember," I said grinning.

The grin on Gabriella's face was warming my heart. She looked so happy and the fact that I was making her feel that made it all the more better. There was no doubt in my mind that she was the best thing that happened to me.

Before I could think about what I was doing I was kissing Gabriella. I expected her to pull away as soon as my lips touched her, but when she didn't I felt the need to bring her closer.

Breaking the kiss I attached my lips to her neck and gently started to suck. A moan slipped from her lips as I bit down. If she wasn't going to push me away I wanted to make the best out of the time we had.

"Marty," Gabriella said clinging to my shoulders, "We shouldn't do this."

"Tell me to stop," I said bring her closer to me.

Pulling back I looked into Gabriella's eyes and waited for a moment. I went to say something when Gabriella gripped my shirt and pulled me in for another kiss. I did my best to smile into the kiss.

The thought that Gabriella was going to regret this as soon as it was over crossed my mind, but she never had a problem telling me no. We might have been able to hide for all these years, but I doubted we could hide anymore.

"Bedroom?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

Gabriella smiled happily before taking my hand and bringing me into her room. Dark purple sheets and a silver and black plaid covered her bed while a dark cherry wood dresser and desk rested on the opposite side of the room.

The room was a silver color with words and small drawings everywhere. Looking around her room I remembered how artistic Gabriella was. In school I never saw her without a notebook resting next to her.

"You haven't changed," I said smiling.

"Neither have you," Gabriella said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Good."

With a small wink I gripped Gabriella's waist and spun us around until we landed on her bed. She let out a musical laugh while cuddling into my chest. The pressure and warmth that was flowing from her body into mine made me grin let out a happy sigh.

"I missed this," I said running a hand through her hair, "I missed you, Gabriella."

"I missed you too, Marty," Gabriella said smiling, "I can't tell you how many times I drove to your apartment and sat there, wishing I was strong enough to knock on your door and talk to you."

"I did the same. Calling you and hanging up before it rang, driving past your house wishing I could just see you. And now I'm here, with you, laying in bed."

"And to think we came in here to make love."

"I'm hoping that we'll still get the chance to do that, but right now. This is all I need. Well, except one thing."

"What's that?"

Sitting up I pulled Gabriella up and stared into her eyes. Her personality might not have changed all that much, but the look in her eyes, the pain, was something that I was never going to forget.

"I love you, Gabriella Perry. I never stopped, I will never stop. I know you probably don't feel the same way anymore."

"Of course I do, Marty. I could never stop loving you. I haven't moved on since we were together and now you're here and all I want to do is lock the doors so you can't get out. So you can't leave me again."

I hugged Gabriella to me blinking back tears. Her body was shaking softly as she tried to keep the tears at bay. I wanted nothing more then to make it so that she never had a reason to cry again.

"Gabby," I whispered in her ear, "I'm not leaving again. I swear to you, I refuse to leave you again."

Gabriella nodded slowly and pulled away. Even through the sadness that I could see in her face I knew that she was feeling at least a little better. She knew that when I swore something I wasn't going to go back.

"Will you stay the night?" Gabriella asked softly.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," I said honestly.

With a bit of a smile Gabriella stood up before pulling me up. I looked at her in confusion as she unbuttoned my shirt a slipped it off my shoulders. She then moved her hands down and took my pants off.

Kissing her nose softly I took her jacket off. As soon as the jacket hit the floor I looked at her wrists with a passing glance. There were no new cuts, but the scars of the past stood out brightly.

I brought arms up and started to place gentle kisses to the scars. My lips were barely touching her skin and I could feel a shiver run through her body. I didn't have to look into her eyes to know that she was loving and touched by how gentle I was being.

Pulling back I continued to strip Gabriella down. When she was standing there wearing on light green underwear I smiled and ran my arms over any skin I could get my hands on.

"Marty," Gabriella said with a giggle, "You're tickling me."

"Maybe that's my plan," I said lifting her up and throwing her onto the bed.

Gabriella laughed loudly as I jumped on top of her and started to tickle her. As we rolled around on the bed I couldn't help, but think that this is how it should have been. This is what Gabriella and I should have had.

By the time I pulled fully away from Gabriella her face was bright red and she looked so happy. Smiling again I pulled the covers from underneath us. As soon as they were covering us Gabriella cuddled into my side.

It felt so right to have her there. Like we have never been separated. Nothing was going to be easy for us, but I couldn't give her up. Being away from her for all these years had been the worst thing.

"I love you, Marty," Gabriella said sleepily, "And that will never change."

"I know," I said kissing her forehead, "Just like I'll always love you. We still have to talk though."

"About the miscarriage. I know. But if you're will to try I'm going to do everything I can to not lose you again. You mean too much to me."

"I am willing to try. I'm willing to do anything to keep you by my side. We had planned having a future together. I still want that. All of it. You know with a few things different because I love this job."

"I'm thinking of quitting mine. I never wanted to be a cop."

"I know. I was a little surprised to learn you became a head detective."

"It worked out for the best, but now that you're by my side once again I can do something I've been planning for awhile."

"What's that?"

"I'm opening a book store and it's going to be the best."

"That sounds great. I can't wait to see it."

"You don't have to wait. I bought the house while you were getting the food. I'm going to it after this case. It's all changing isn't it?"

"Everything can change around us, but as long as you're here I don't care what happens."

"I'm not leaving, Marty. I can't leave you again. I can't have my heart broken again. And just think, I'm a cop so you don't have to explain why you're one and why you won't give it up."

"That's true."

"We're going to go to sleep now, right?"

"Of course. I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too Marty."

Gabriella cuddled further into my chest and let out a soft, happy sigh. Feeling the smile grow on my face I wrapped my arms around her and kept her as close to me as I could.

Nothing in my mind made me think that I wasn't going to be here for a long time. Gabriella was the person I loved and she was where I wanted to be. I had been away from her for too long.

I knew that there was going to be times when I wasn't going to be able to be right by her side, but that was never going to change how I felt. And knowing that she understood that made it so much better.

"You're thinking too much, Marty," Gabriella said kissing my chest gently, "You really need to stop that and go to sleep."

"I will," I said running my hand down her arm, "Just have to make sure this isn't a dream again."


End file.
